Disney High
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: Follow the Disney princesses and many others as they plow their way through high school and the drama that comes with it. Rated T just in case.
1. Wake Up Calls

**This chapter is just about only five of the main characters, the next chapters will probably be about the others -you know, during school-, like, Pocahontas, Esmeralda, Aurora, etc.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

><p>Light shone through the window, washing over the clean room and onto the bed of a girl in her teens. Ariel yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms. After rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she threw back the comforter and let her bare feet meet the cold floor.<p>

She padded across the room and opened her window. The smell of the ocean filled her room. She stared longingly at the water, hoping she could perhaps get in a morning swim. One glance at her clock, however, told her otherwise.

She shrugged. "Ah, well," she said, quietly, as she grabbed a container of fish flakes from her desk and sprinkled some into the bowl, home to her yellow and blue stripped fish. "There's always the swimming pool at the school, right, Flounder?"

Flounder swished his tail, as if agreeing with her. She gave him a fond smile before going to her closet. After a few minutes of pondering, she chose a simple pair of blue jean shorts, a navy blue tank, and white flip-flops.

After running a brush through her long red hair, she gave herself a once-over in the mirror before grabbing her light-blue, one-piece bathing suit and shoving the garment into her duffel bag.

"I'm leaving, daddy," she said as she passed by the archway of the kitchen, where her father sat, reading the morning paper. A cup of coffee was in front of him, the steam wafting up from the hot liquid.

"Aren't you going to eat breakfast?" Triton asked.

She poked her head back into view momentarily. "No, I'll just grab something at school. Good-bye."

"Have a wonderful day, princess," he said and chuckled to himself. _What am I going to with her?_

Ariel grinned as she walked down the stone pathway that led from her front porch to the sidewalk. She turned her head and took in the view of the twinkling ocean. It felt like it was going to be a great day.

* * *

><p>Belle awoke an hour early to finish the geometry assignment given to her the day before. Normally she would've been done in no time at all, but she was so wrapped up in finishing the romantically tragic tale of <em>"Romeo and Juliet"<em> that she totally spaced out on doing her homework.

She sighed in relief as she marked down the work to the last problem before sliding it back in her binder and putting her binder into her brown messenger bag.

She still had a good hour left before she was supposed to go to school and she was already dressed in a white button-down shirt, black slacks, and black flats.

Her eyes wandered toward her bookshelf. She scanned through the titles and picked out one titled: _"To Kill a Mockingbird"_. Making herself comfortable in her desk chair, she flipped open to the first page and began to get absorbed in the life of Scout Finch.

What felt like only minutes later, Maurice gave a soft knock before poking his head in. "Belle, hon, it's time you were on your way."

"Oh," she gasped in surprise. Time had passed by so fast. She put her book in her bag before walking out of her room. "Good bye, father. Please try not to destroy the house with one of your inventions."

"I'll make no promise to that," he chuckled, lightly. "Have a good day, make good choices."

"Don't I always," she called over her shoulder as she walked out the front door, closing it firmly behind her, and began on her way.

* * *

><p>"Mulan, get up or you'll be late," Fa Li shook her daughter awake.<p>

"I'm getting up," Mulan murmured, sleepily. She lazily sat up, her eyes still closed.

Li shook her head in amusement. "A hurricane could blow through here and you wouldn't wake up."

"Mmm . . ." she mumbled.

Once her mother left, she forced herself out of bed. Looking into the mirror, she shook out her short, jet black hair and put it into a small ponytail at the back of her neck.

She risked a glance at her alarm clock –which had failed to go off- as she pulled on a black-tee. The bright-red digital numbers read: 6:50.

Her dark eyes widened and she quickly pulled on a pair of jeans –slightly on the baggy side, and slipped on her black skater shoes.

Rushing downstairs, she stuck around long enough to grab her book-bag from the living room and a cold pop-tart from the kitchen before hurrying out the door.

She was going to be _so_ late . . .

* * *

><p>Snow White hummed softly to herself as she let the hot water rush over her body. Reaching for the knob, she turned the water off and grabbed a towel from the rack.<p>

Pulling the towel around her body, she used a second one to dry her damp hair before putting on a red headband to hold it back.

"_Someday my prince will come; someday we'll meet again . . ."_ she sang, quietly, as she stepped out of her bathroom and into her bedroom.

Letting the towel fall around her feet, she slipped on a pale yellow sundress and black flats.

Grabbing her baby-blue shoulder bag, she slipped the strap over her shoulder and headed downstairs. She stopped in the kitchen to grab an apple before heading out.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cinderella, can I borrow your blouse? Thanks," Anastasia said without even waiting for a response before she took the shirt and left.<p>

"You're welcome," Cinderella muttered with a sigh. "Well I guess I won't be wearing _that_ today . . ."

She changed from her light-blue, long-sleeved nightgown to a white sweater, brown, knee-length skirt, and brown flats.

After putting her blonde-brown hair into a ponytail, held by a light blue ribbon, she grabbed her binder and immediately left.

The walk to school was the main highlight of her day where she _didn't_ have to deal with her step-sisters. She just hoped that her step-mother would end up sending Anastasia and Drizella to Walt Disney Academy during the start of next semester.

She loved going to Disney High and seeing her friends, but seeing the sneering looks she got from her step-sisters often put a damper on things.

Speaking of Disney High, she suddenly remembered she had never finished her homework. She was too busy helping Anastasia and Drizella with _their_ homework. She rolled her eyes. Those two were too dumb to get into Walt Disney Academy; therefore her step-mom was probably going to do a little bribing.

She sighed, hoping Belle did her homework and would let her copy later before Miss Porter's geometry class.

Today was going to be a _long_ day . . .


	2. Denial isn't just a River in Egypt

**Don't be surprised if characters seem a bit –or a lot- OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.**

* * *

><p>Tiana walked through the crowded halls. Her eyes wandered to Naveen and she couldn't help, but roll them. He was such a rich boy whereas she had to work for the things in her life.<p>

Her mood brightened as she neared her cooking class. It was her first class of the day and also her favorite. Her life dream was to open her own restaurant, a dream she was determined to make come true.

Just as she was about to go in, she bumped into a passing girl and the girl's books went scattering across the marble floor.

"Oops," Tiana gasped as she kneeled down to help pick them up. "I am so sorry about that."

"Oh, it's no big deal," the girl reassured her as she gratefully took the books and held out her hand. "Hey, I'm Jasmine."

"Tiana," the dark-skinned girl shook her hand. "So, are you new around here?"

"I wouldn't say new," Jasmine shrugged. "After today, I'll officially be three days old."

Tiana nodded. "What class do you have now?"

Jasmine paused a moment. "Um . . . Physics with Mr. Porter and I haven't had him yet, so could you point me in the right direction?"

"Keep walking straight and he's the third door on the left," Tiana instructed her. "Oh and to save you any confusion or misunderstandings, Mr. Porter is Miss Porter's father."

"Ah, I was wondering about that," Jasmine nodded, thanked her, and left.

Tiana smiled after her and walked into the classroom, Naveen forgotten and her mood getting noticeably better.

* * *

><p>Jasmine sighed in relief as she sunk down into her seat. Finally someone who knew how to give directions, it beat having to walk around for hours trying to find her classes. Only two more days and her first week at Disney High would be over.<p>

She was suddenly glad that Tiana filled her in on the relation between the Porters, because one look at Mr. Porter would've puzzled her to no end. He was short and had a puffy white mustache and bushy eyebrows.

Just as the late bell rang, an Asian girl came rushing in. She leaned against the empty desk beside Jasmine and caught her breath. "Hey, sorry I'm late, Mr. Porter."

"Quite alright, Miss Fa, we have only begun the lesson," Mr. Porter told her. "Although, I am quiet curious, what's the reason for your tardy?"

"I was . . . up all night saving China," Mulan said, wittily.

"Ah, very nice," he said with a hint of amusement. "Now, if you would, please take a seat."

Mulan took the available seat beside Jasmine. Jasmine smirked slightly, this teacher was pretty cool.

When there was only ten minutes of class left, Mr. Porter allowed them to talk amongst themselves. Jasmine turned to Mulan. "Hey, that was a good one. I'm Jasmine, by the way."

"Thanks, I'm Mulan" she said. "I'm glad someone around here appreciates my wit, besides Mr. Porter and seeing as _you_ do, I'm guessing you're the new girl?"

"Uh, more-or-less," Jasmine shrugged, not wanting to explain the fact that she was new two –almost three- days before.

"Well, welcome to Disney High," Mulan said. "Have you made any friends yet?"

She shrugged. "Not necessarily, right now I'm just trying to focus on not getting lost."

"Oh, well, consider me your first friend. I mean, if you want to be that is . . ."

"No, no, I want to," Jasmine grinned. Maybe she'd be able to get through the year alive after all.

* * *

><p>Pocahontas abruptly snapped out of her daydream when the bell rang, signaling for lunch.<p>

Being strictly vegetarian, she settled herself with buying a salad before sitting at her usual table, across from Esmeralda.

"Hey, Pocahontas," Esmeralda gave her a slight wave.

Pocahontas nodded in response as she speared a cheery tomato with her fork and brought it to her mouth.

"Have you seen tall, blonde, and conceited lately?" the dark-skinned girl asked as she nodded towards Phoebus. "He's really been milking all the attention."

"For someone who doesn't like him, you sure do pay plenty of attention," Pocahontas noted.

"I can't help that. His ego's too big to _not_ notice," she said, defensively.

Shrugging, Pocahontas poked at her salad, a knowing grin playing on her lips.

Esmeralda leaned back in her chair. "Besides, he's the type of guy who _knows_ he looks good and I'm not interested in that kind of guy."

"Whatever you say . . ." Pocahontas muttered.

* * *

><p>Mulan didn't think Jasmine was half bad. She mostly hung out with guys, so befriending a girl was a nice change of pace. Not to mention convenient, seeing as Shang was, for some reason, avoiding her.<p>

He began to act weird around her during the start of the school year and she hadn't really seen much of him around lately.

She shrugged, whatever, he'd talk to her sooner or later.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, sure, just thinking," Mulan told her and then eyed the students around the cafeteria. "Okay, so first things first, there aren't really 'cliques' around here, you hang out with whoever." She nodded towards a redhead. "Red over there, that's Ariel, one of the best swimmers around."

"Yeah, I've heard about her," Jasmine nodded, thoughtfully. "Her dad works at a Marine Hospital."

"Uh-huh," Mulan said and gestured to a brown-haired girl with her nose in a book. "That's Belle, our residential bookworm" –this time her attention was directed to the blonde-brown haired girl sitting across from Belle- "and that's her friend, Cinderella. She's one of the nicest girls around."

"I've heard that about a lot of people," Jasmine commented. "It's way different than my last school." Her eyes were redirected toward a skater-boy with dark hair and skin the same mocha-latte color as hers. "Hey, who's _that_?"

Mulan looked towards who she was talking to. "Oh, that's Aladdin. You hot for him or something?"

Jasmine blushed. "Well, you don't have to say it like that."

"Yeah, well, don't go all gushy-mushy for him and start telling me about it," Mulan grimaced. "If you act like that, I won't even acknowledge your existence."

"That's harsh."

"That's me," she shrugged. "I'm not into girls, who fall all lovey-dovey, head-over-heels."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Jasmine waved the comment off. She glanced at Aladdin. "I'm not really sure he's my type . . ."

"Don't let the clothes fool you," Mulan advised her. "I'm probably going to regret telling you this, but, the kids alright. He's just . . . misunderstood."

"Hmm . . ." Jasmine murmured.

Mulan frowned. Maybe she should've just told Jasmine the dude was a total punk . . .

_Starring on the next episode of Drama at Disney High, will Jasmine fall for Aladdin, will Mulan help her? Probably not . . . stay tuned, _she thought and smirked. She was _so_ funny.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for letting me borrow your homework."<p>

Bella picked up her head from her book. "Oh, it was no problem. What are friends for?" she smiled as she took her paper from Cinderella.

"Just in time too," Cinderella said with a sigh of relief as the bell rang.

Belle followed her to their geometry class. Miss Porter wasn't there yet, so she took a seat and got out her homework, ready for class to begin.

As students began to file in, Belle's eyes landed on a certain someone. "Ooh, staring at Adam again?" Cinderella asked, knowingly.

"Not really . . ." Belle muttered.

"I don't see how you can like him," she continued. "I mean, he's a rich boy and he acts like one. He doesn't even care about anyone, but himself. He's so selfish."

"Maybe he just hasn't found someone to care for," Belle was quick to defend him. "Maybe he needs someone to care for _him_ in return."

"You mean someone like _you_?"

She blushed and suddenly found the lines in her desk very interesting. "I didn't say that."

"Whatever you say, _Beauty_," Cinderella teased.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so we've got plenty of denial going around. Where will this go? Not even <em>I<em> know the answer to that one. Stay tuned for another chapter of –drum roll please- "_Disney High_".**


	3. After School Blues

**What's up, people? I'm back! No excuses for my lack of updating except for laziness and lack of motivation, but I've been somewhat inspired. Don't expect much romance in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Disney, the movies, or the characters.**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>It was after school and teens were plowing out of Disney High –well, the ones who weren't staying after for extracurricular activities-, most of them were heading home and a few were walking to their part-time jobs.<p>

Ariel, for example, was staying back for swim practice.

"Hey, Ari, nice backstroke," Aurora commented. She was dressed in her blue and white cheerleading uniform, a white pom-pom in each hand.

"Thanks, Rory," Ariel grinned as she climbed up the ladder and out of the pool. Water dripped onto the tile floor as she made her way toward the blonde. "Why aren't you at cheer practice?"

"Well, Maleficent's running a bit late. I'm not complaining," she grinned.

Ariel couldn't help smiling. Maleficent was as tough as they came, perfect was _never_ perfect for her and apparently there was no such thing as too much practice. "Well, you better get back before her "majesty" arrives and sees that you aren't in the gym."

Aurora blew a strand of hair out of her face. "I suppose you're right." She turned to leave, but stopped mid-step and looked over her shoulder. "Don't stay in the water too long, you might end up turning into a fish."

"Hey, my dad's a marine doctor, what do I have to worry about?" Ariel joked.

Aurora smiled to herself as she left, heading out the fence door and into the back entrance of the school.

Ariel turned and headed to the diving board. She got into a diving stance and jumped off. The water engulfed her and she welcomed the otherworldly feeling of the H2O.

* * *

><p>"Cinderella, aren't you finished yet?"<p>

"I want my homework done sometime to_day_, Cinderella."

"Don't forget my book report."

"Remember, I need the work shown."

Cinderella just got home from school and she was ready to tear her hair out. Cinderella this and Cinderella that, couldn't they say anything else?

She sighed, placing a hand to her forehead. _It looks like I'll have to ask Belle for her homework . . . again._

As she thought about who's work to do first –Anastasia's book report or Drizella's Physic homework- she was pulled into the conversation that floated into her room from downstairs.

"Did you see him? He is _so_ gorgeous."

"Yeah and he is _so_ mine."

"Yours? Don't make me laugh, as if _you'd_ ever have a chance with Charming."

"I have just as good a chance as you do, Drizella. Maybe even more, I mean, I _am_ the pretty sister after all."

"Pretty? You? Ha! That's a laugh."

At this point, Cinderella tuned them out and started on Anastasia's book report. As she absentmindedly began summarizing the plot and characters of _"The Grapes of_ _Wrath,"_ her thoughts began to take a turn toward the topic of Charming.

Just like most of the boys –and few girls- at Disney High, he was rich. His father owned a well-known company that dealt with little bit of everything –real estate, technology, etc.-

Cinderella couldn't help thinking that there was something about Charming that was . . . real and down to Earth. Of course, she may have had her eye on him, but what girl didn't?

She sighed softly. It didn't matter. There was no way he would ever notice someone like her. It was like he was the Prince and she was a lowly peasant girl, but unlike most fairytales –where the Prince swept the peasant off her feet and they rode off together in the sunset- this one wasn't going to have a happy ending.

Or so she thought. . . .

* * *

><p>Belle pushed the cart down the aisle and stacked book after book along the shelves. As she did so, her eyes glanced at the back of a few. Most of them caught her interest, but she couldn't get into them. She was working.<p>

She had gotten a part-time job at the library a few months back, to help her father with the bills and rent. He had protested quite a bit, but she insisted. Although the job didn't pay much, every penny counted.

"Um, excuse me?" she turned and was startled to see Adam staring at her, an impatient look on his face. "Where's the biography section?"

"Um, I think they moved it to the back of the library," she stammered.

"You think?" he asked, scornfully. "You mean you don't _know_?"

"Just go look," she snapped. "And if I'm wrong, go ask someone else, like, I don't know . . . the lady at the front desk?" She was surprised at how steady her voice came out as well as spiteful. She didn't normally lose her temper, but he made her mad.

She was beginning to see what Cinderella meant earlier.

Adam looked taken aback as well. _Not use to being told off I see, _Belle thought as she turned to place a book on the shelf. "They moved everything around and I'm not entirely sure where everything is at the moment," she said, quietly. "I suggest asking Flora. She's at the front desk."

"Um . . . o-okay, thanks," Adam said after thawing out of his stunned silence. He was about to leave, when he stopped suddenly. "Hey, have we met?" he asked.

"I go to your school," she replied.

"Oh . . . cool, so I'll see you around . . ."

"Belle," she offered.

"Belle," he nodded with a thoughtful expression on his face. "It means 'beauty'. I can see why."

Belle felt herself blush at his remark. He smirked at her reaction before walking off. Leaning against the cart, Belle sighed in confusion, her face flushed.

_What just happened?_

She sighed again. She had a feeling she'd be hearing from Adam sooner than expected. This would've secretly pleased her a moment before, but now . . . she wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>Mulan tipped her board back and skidded to a stop. She glanced around the skate park, but couldn't find Shang anywhere. She sighed dejectedly.<p>

He didn't answer his cell and when she attempted to call his home phone, his dad had answered and said he wasn't home –which she suspected was a lie. He wasn't at the arcade or the skate park either.

_Why is that jerk avoiding me?_ She thought, suddenly angry. _What'd I ever do to him?_

She huffed and kicked at the sidewalk. She hung out with guys most of her life and she _still_ didn't get them.

Mounting her board, she pushed off with her left foot and headed home.

"Mulan," her mother called from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Mulan replied.

"You got a call," Fa Li said. Mulan's hopes grew, but were quickly dashed as her mother continued. "It was from Yao."

"Alright, thanks," Mulan said as she headed upstairs. Not all of her hope was diminished, it had been a while since she had seen or talked to Yao as well. The only difference between Yao and Shang was that Yao had an actual _reason_ for the lack of communication.

He was on the wrestling team and was usually working out. He didn't just vanish off of the face of the Earth.

She redialed his number and placed the phone between her ear and shoulder. He picked up on the first ring. "I actually have some time to call you and you aren't home? What's up, Mulan? You make some new friends behind my back?"

Mulan rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Believe it or not, I did. But don't worry, she's a girl and no one could replace you."

There was a pause. "Did you just say you made friends with a _girl_? An _actual_ girl, not just someone like you?"

"Well, she's not all gossipy, but she's as girly as they come . . . and what did you mean by _'actual'_ girl?" she questioned and then sighed. "Never mind, have you heard from Shang lately?"

"Yeah, just yesterday. Why do you ask?"

"He's been avoiding me," Mulan explained. "Well, okay, at first I wasn't _sure_ if he was avoiding just me, but your reply just confirmed it."

"Huh, it's probably nothing," Yao said, casually. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, he'll come around."

"I guess," she muttered.

"Hey, I gotta' go. I'm kind of on a schedule here . . ."

"Say no more. Thanks for calling," Mulan said, sincerely.

"Hey, don't get mushy on me. It's no problem. Later," there was a click as the phone was hung up.

Mulan placed the phone on the receiver and flopped onto her bed. There was something about Yao's reaction. He knew more than he was letting on. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Why did guys have to be so secretive?


	4. Text Talk and Cafe Chaos

**For the record, I just want to state that I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter with Snow White in this or not. I know she was in the first chapter –with an extremely small part-, but she's not one of my favoritest Disney princesses and she doesn't give me much to go on. We'll see. Anyways . . . I now present . . . Chapter 4!**

**(The same goes for Pocahontas and Esmeralda).**

**OOC may ensue **

**(Oh and btw, the part about Mulan's "new cell" is because in the last chapter Yao called her home phone. I forgot about that until I already had the chapter going, so I improvised.)**

**Disclaimer: All ownership belongs to the rightful creator.**

* * *

><p>It was half an hour later that Jasmine realized she had been reading the same paragraph repeatedly. Deciding she had studied enough for one night, she closed her History text and shoved it back into her book bag.<p>

She moved from her desk chair to the window and stared out at the orange and purple streaked sky. Soon the sun would set completely and the moon would take its place and pierce the midnight-blue sky with its eerie white glow.

The sound of her cell going off made her jump, startled. She picked her cell phone up from her bed and saw that she had one text. _Who would be texting me? No one knows my number_, she thought, confused and then she remembered that she had given Mulan her number before school ended.

_Hey Jas, what's up?_

Jasmine smiled slightly at the nickname as she replied: _Nothing much, just studying or . . . attempting to. How about u?_

It didn't take long for her to get a reply.

_Well, I'm not studying. That's for sure. I'm just trying out my new cell. It works!_

_So this was just a text test? R u saying you're not interested in my everyday life?_ Jasmine pressed send and smirked lightly. She had vaguely remembered Mulan telling her to call her on her home phone, because of lack of cellular device.

_Talk about coincidence_, she thought just as she received another text.

_What r u talking about? Of course I do! Anyways, my parents finally broke down and got one for me. It was mostly my dad's idea. He was all: I want u 2 be with it and . . . something about being "funky-fresh". I don't know. It was weird. So r parents. . . ._

Jasmine chuckled. _Sorry, I can't relate. I'd luv 2 meet your parents one day though._

The next text she got made a grin appear across her face. _No u wouldn't, trust me on that. I got 2 go, ttyl._

_Ttfn_, Jasmine sent in reply before flipping her cell closed and dropped onto her bed. She had thought it would've been weeks before she found a new "BFF" to text.

She smiled inwardly and suddenly wondered if Mulan would tell her all she knew about Aladdin. _After all, what are friends for?_

* * *

><p>The smell of coffee filtered around the Blue Jay Café. Tiana was taking an order when a boy around her age took it upon himself to cut up front.<p>

When she realized who the boy was, she scowled in annoyance. _Its bad enough I have to see this jerk at school, _she thought bitterly.

There were yells of anger from the other customers. "Go to the back of the line, Naveen," she hissed.

Naveen squinted at her. "Do I know you?"

"Oh no, we've just gone to the same school for, like, nearly _three years_," she snapped sarcastically.

He looked her up and down –which was kind of hard with the counter hiding her from the waist down. "Is that any way to treat a customer?"

"If the customer's you, then yes," was her sharp reply.

"Hey, buddy, you can't just cut," a gruff man said from behind him.

Naveen didn't bat an eye. "I think I'm privileged to do whatever I want, seeing as my father could put you out of business and financially ruin your life."

Tiana's blood began to boil as these disrespectful words left his mouth. Just as a few risky choice of words were about to leave her mouth –ones that could possibly get her fired, her boss arrived after hearing the commotion.

"What is going on here?" Facilier asked.

"This kid cut to the front," the gruff man said. "And he threatened me."

Facilier turned his head toward Naveen. "Why, Naveen, it's so good to see you," he said. "How's your father's banking business going?"

"It's going," Naveen replied with a smug look.

"That's fantastic, we must talk about it over lunch sometime," he said and turned to Tiana. "Tiana, be a dear and get him his usual –a double latte." He glanced at Naveen for confirmation. Once Naveen gave a nod, he continued, "And it's on the house."

There were cries of outrage from the other customers.

"But, he . . ." Tiana began, but she was quickly cut off.

"Remember who controls your hours and paycheck," Facilier advised her with narrowed eyes.

". . . Fine . . ." Tiana sighed in defeat. She shot Naveen a hateful look before going to the coffee dispenser.

A few customers stayed put, eager for a drink, but most of them stormed out. Facilier didn't even seem to mind as he chatted idly with Naveen.

Tiana had to fight to keep her grip around the paper cup loose. She handed Naveen his drink. "It's about time," he murmured, practically yanking it out of her hand.

She didn't even bother to tell him anything. She just stood there, seething quietly to herself. _I hate him, _she thought. _I hate him. I hate him. I _hate_ him._

Although she was unaware of it, her life was going to take a turn toward cliché and she was going to end up falling for the arrogant rich boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I haven't updated in forever. I actually already had this chapter going, but I wanted to try and put in a few more characters, but couldn't think of anything to write about them, so I only got in Jasmine and Tiana-with a little bit of Mulan.<strong>

**Anyways, I decided to leave this the way it was and just upload it. I'll try to write more in the next chapter and update it sooner.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Behind the Smile

**Warning: the "Lovey-Dovey" express is going to be delayed for a few more chapters.**

**I know the saying is "love at first sight," but I don't really believe in that –and no offense to those who do-, so I'm going to let it slowly bloom like a rose (although for some couples, hatred is going to bloom first).**

**Anyways, I'm still iffy about Pocahontas, but I'm putting Snow and Esmeralda back in, because I know the perfect plots for them now.**

**And for any Phoebus –lovers, be warned that Esmeralda's going to hate him for while too.**

**Not in this chapter, but Shang **_**will**_** make an appearance as soon as Mulan hunts him down.**

**Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds: coughcoughverysubtlecough, but I will add Rapunzel. I know the perfect set up for her.**

_**Again **_**anyways: Chapter 5 coming right up!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>Snow looked at herself in her full-body mirror. She had what every girl wanted, even her step-mother. Her step-mother would <em>kill <em>for her beauty.

Skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as night, that was what made her so beautiful. With her looks, getting onto the cheer squad and the unofficial title of "fairest of them all" at Disney High was cake.

That should've made her happy, right? So why wasn't she?

Sighing, Snow dropped down onto her bed. "One can have it all and still have nothing," she ran her fingertips gently along the sheet, tracing one of the swirling designs.

After her ailing father had passed, Grimhilde had set it upon her to do the housework –most likely to see if it dampened her beauty, but said step-mother was envious and furious to find out it had only made Snow White _glow_, her flawless features couldn't have been more flawless.

She lay back. She supposed it wasn't _so_ bad. She knew for a fact that Cinderella had a step-mother as well, not to mention two step-sisters to top it off.

She had seen Drizella and Anastasia too. Poor Cindy . . . she really didn't deserve any of it, but then again, who did?

Her thoughts began to drift to Prince. It was a strange name, but of course, who didn't have a strange name at Disney High? Snow White . . . Cinderella . . . Aurora . . .

He was indeed prince of the school, so the name was quite fitting.

Most of the girl's had their eyes on him –they seemed to have their eyes on a _few_ of Disney High's hottest guys.

But Snow only had eyes for him and no one else.

What she had was more than crush, but she was afraid to call it love.

What if he rejected her?

She knew she had beauty, but . . .

Snow grabbed her shoulder bag and took out her spiral. She flipped it open to the first page.

On the lined paper was a drawing of a heart with _'Snow White & Prince'_ written in the middle in her neatly looping handwriting.

She stared at it for a long time. Then she sighed, letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding, didn't even know why she was holding it. "If only . . ."

There was a loud banging on her door. She jumped just as Grimhilde stuck her head in. "Snow White, what are you doing? Make yourself useful and go take care of the laundry. Honestly, do I have to do everything myself?"

Snow White watched as her step-mom walked away. "No, you don't," she muttered, getting up. "_I_ do."

Sighing once again –she seemed to be doing that a lot-, she went downstairs towards the laundry room and began sorting through the whites and colored. As she worked, she began humming the tune to her favorite song. _"Someday my prince will come; someday we'll meet again . . ."_

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was so happy to move away from Corona. Too many bad memories haunted her there.<p>

She figured with the move the nightmares would lessen, but no such luck.

Even now, she could remember the woman's face –black hair and matching malice filled eyes. She shuddered.

It was only recently that Rapunzel was reunited with her real parents.

She couldn't have been happier, although things were a little awkward between them.

What do you say to your mom and dad after being kidnapped for nearly sixteen years?

Breaking away from her lingering thoughts on the past, she instead thought of tomorrow.

She would be starting Disney High.

She had never went to an actual school before and wondered what it would be like.

She just hoped she could fit in and wouldn't come off as weird for her lack of knowledge on public high school as well as education –Gothel hadn't taught her much.

Rapunzel sighed as she dropped onto her bed and pulled out her sketchpad.

Flipping to a clean page, she began to sketch out a self-portrait by looking in the full-body mirror across from her.

With each stroke of the charcoal pencil, her worries began to fade.

She'd worry about tomorrow when tomorrow came.

Right now, she was going to draw herself and imagine her spending the remaining years of her life getting to know her parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'm going to stop promising to update sooner, because that's obviously not going to happen.<strong>

**Anyways, there's a bit more angst in this chapter, but it was the only way I could add both girls in (and really sorry for the long wait, by the way!)**

**My chapters seem to be going from long to short, so hopefully I can get more in the next chapter (I know for a fact that Esmeralda will be making an appearance).**

**I know I said that the love part wasn't going to come right away, but Snow White seems like a "love at first sight" type of girl.**

**And speaking of which, with Rapunzel being added in, you know Flynn's going to be making an appearance as well.**

**Hope you liked the chapter! R & R! **


End file.
